


You Can't Control It

by Raw_ravioli



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, I just really love them all, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, yes even Luther
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raw_ravioli/pseuds/Raw_ravioli
Summary: None of the kids wanted to do this, or, anything for that matter. But Reginald swore it would help them understand society better, and that's how the seven siblings ended up getting packed into a school bus and forced to spend their days pretending to be as normal as possible. Well as normal as seven stressed siblings with no concepts of socialization can get.To simply say; it's another high school au because I'm a sap for them, but I still think they should keep their powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to give this a shot! I've had the idea for a high school au for awhile now following my favorite dysfunctional family, but I also wanted them to still have their powers. What I haven't gotten into yet, but plan to if I continue this, is that they all still have their powers and are the Umbrella Academy, but they do all their crime-fighting galore at night rather than spend all day kicking ass.

“You know what this is?” Klaus muttered silently while slumping into a seat on the bus, not in any mood for any classes he has that day or the catastrophically dreadful people he would have to converse with.

“Absolute bullshit beyond belief” Ben replied, shoving him down to make room for himself in the seat. The rest of their siblings seemed to spread out to other seats on the bus. Allison and Luther opting to sit next together near the back, while Vanya chooses to put in her earbuds and ignore reality until the last minute. Frankly, Klaus didn’t mind Ben deciding to sit next to him, better him than Five or some other disgusting and miserable teen. Klaus has spent one minute on the bust to his first day of school and was already sick of Reginald's incredibly moronic idea of sending them to an actual school. His dear old dad claimed it would help them understand and adapt to human behavior. Klaus personally believed it was an excuse to torture them in some new way.

“You’re right as always Benny Boy”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry- Tentacle Teen” Ben quickly covers Klaus's mouth and peered around seeing if anyone heard the nickname slip out. Luckily, everyone else in the vicinity seemed more into catching ten more minutes of sleep or chatting with others to hear his remark.

Once things seem to be clear for Ben, he releases him with a slight shove to try to get his point across, “You know you’re not supposed to mention, the stuff, in public,” he hisses ignoring the major eye roll Klaus gave in return.

“Hey, it’s not that obvious, maybe they’ll think you’re into octopuses or some weird shit like that,” Klaus stated, hearing Ben mutter something about what that weird shit could possibly be, before laying back down for the rest of the ride. He really wasn’t looking forward to any of this garbage.

Just as he seemed to slip back into sleep, he felt a sharp nudge from the seat behind him. “Excuse me, but can you fuck off?” Turning around, Klaus noticed that the person kicking his seat wasn’t some kid attempting to fight but rather, Five, looking at the pair with a scowl.

“Second we get off this giant hot oven death machine, we’re having a group talk,” Five said all of this as fact, and went back to glaring out the window.

“Do the others know of this so-called family meeting?” Ben replied, glancing back at his other brother.

“Everyone but Diego, and don’t call it a family thing anymore,” pointing, to his notebook which read the name: Five Miller. “As long as we’re here, we aren’t related.” He ripped a page, out of said notebook, and chucked it at Diego.

Klaus would like to argue that him choosing to still go by a number for a name may draw suspicion, but he didn’t have the energy to argue. “Whatever,” he mumbled before starting a conversation with Ben over what type of blanket is the best. As far as he was concerned, he didn’t give a damn about making his dad happy.

\----

Luther was beyond ecstatic to do something that might earn the approval Reginald. Good grades? Easy. Join a team to fit in and not draw attention? Lacrosse starts in a week. Not get in any sort of trouble? Said and done. Entering into the school was a moment he planned to cherish. The huge arcs seemed to welcome him into a life that was new and refreshing. What wasn’t so refreshing was the pull back into reality via, Klaus style.

“Spacey, get your head out of the clouds, and into the ground again!” Klaus, grabbed him from behind, being flung around until Luther finally pushed him off.

“Now that all of us seem to be here,” Five began “We need to sort some things out. First off, anyone wanna give the rundown of our scenario?”

“We are not related at all due to the fact we all have different last names. We also are only friends.” Luther said quickly and assertively, earning a groan from Diego.

“You sound like a robot, just chill out this is supposed to be fun for me,” Diego grumbled starting to turn the other direction. Allison grabbed his back before he could stumble away.

Luther chooses to ignore his disastrous siblings. “We are also to show no display of our powers and attempt to live as a normal high school student would.” This earned more grumbling from Diego, and Allison attempting to reel him in.

“Essentially, yes,” Five said, pulling out his notebook. “Everyone remembers their new last names I hope because I don’t plan on reminding you.” He jotted a few notes down and looked around. “Now if you don’t mind I have classes to go to and none of you to deal with until at least third period math with Ben.”

“Don’t you wanna walk me to class, my dear sweet friend?” Klaus said, batting his eyelashes at his direction.

“No, I don’t. Bye.” This was the last thing Luther heard Five say that morning. After that, the rest of his siblings turned around to go find their own classes. Luther sighed, checking his schedule. Reading the fine print; First Period- Honors Biology room 203. It couldn’t be that bad right?

\----

“You gotta be fucking joking,” Diego whispered, noticing the back of the oh so familiar blonde sitting in his first-period class. Out of all the siblings to start his day off Luther was on the very bottom, he could argue a rock he found in the back garden was at a higher ranking than Luther.

Diego takes the opportunity to scan the class for any other available seats that are as far away from Luther as plausible. Fortunately, he notices one almost immediately, unfortunately, as soon as he started to dart towards that seat Luther spotted him.

He was hoping that he could play the chill and cool kid card, but with Luther near him, he doubts if he’ll actually get to do anything fun. This is exactly how Diego didn’t want things to go.

“Diego, hey!” Luther shouted, earnestly attempting to get his attention. Diego swerved his body into the nearest seat, ignoring the shouting of his name.

A moment after sitting down, Luther gave up on calling him, Diego hears a snort from the girl sitting across from him.

“What’s so funny?” He asks cautiously, waiting for her to calm down.

“I’m assuming you’re Diego?”

“Wonder what gave it away,” he didn’t like this girl for the whole two seconds he's known her.

“Oh nothing, besides the boy with hair brighter than the sun, and vocal lungs to challenge a microphone” okay, maybe he tolerated her after getting to know her for five seconds. “What’s his deal anyway?”

Alright, seven seconds in and he started to like her. “No idea, he’s an old friend,” he said as calmly, trying his best not to stutter.

“Yeah, well he needs to quiet down and stay like that,”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

At that, she smirked slightly and stuck her hand out, “Eudora Patch, but call me Patch.”

“Diego Novak-but uh just call me Diego,” he mocked back, grabbing her hand. Just at that moment, the bell rung, signifying the start of class.

Diego glanced at her one last time before bringing his attention to the teacher he hadn’t noticed til now. Maybe this could actually be fun liked he wished, and not all dad-centered as Luther intended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! The third won't be up as quickly, because I have a lot of work to do in the next week, but I'll try my hardest to finish it when I can! Hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> I totally forget to mention where I got the name for this work: It's a Jack Johnson song. 
> 
> In case you were interested: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv1mhhvOyII

  
Although Five knew his siblings were looking forward to pretending to be normal, but him… not so much. Much to his denial around the others, he did enjoy spending hours training and learning complicated equations that left his siblings dumbfounded. However, Three hours into the school day, and twenty minutes into the highest math class they could place him into for his age, AP Pre-calculus, he knew that he might possibly have to donate brain cells to the other kids in his class. Well, maybe not Ben.

Unlike all the other incompetent people, Five knew Ben had at least three brain cells that could handle the simplicity of this class. The same couldn’t be said for the moron next to him, who in the first ten minutes after getting the syllable, broke down into tears at his desk. Five pitied the poor soul for being so utterly dense.   
  
Ben seemed more empathetic to the moron than Five was, he offered support from behind and asked if he needed anything, while he merely scoffed and shifted his focus back to the front of the room.

Shockingly, the teacher seemed to not give a single shit, she noticed the empty-headed student and simply reminded the class that it’s not too late to drop down. After she said that eight students got up and left. Five hoped they wouldn’t bother returning, going far enough to smirk as each one left the class.

“Uhh, Five, you shouldn’t do that if you don’t want people to hate you,” Ben remarked, tapping his back for his attention. So Ben didn’t seem to find it as humorous as him, how regrettable.

“I don’t care what these inferior species think of me.”

“You shouldn’t say that either,” Ben huffed out, giving up on trying to make his brother negotiable.

“Well I apologize for finding those deficient in capability absolutely hilarious, is there anything you at all find enjoyable?” Five, responded cooly, returning to scribbling what Ben though was gibberish down.

As Ben started to open his mouth, a cracking came from above, and out of seemingly nowhere, Klaus happened to fall right unto the floor around them, covered in debris and soaking in sweat.

Seeing your sibling fall into your class out of the abyss can cause two reactions: either you respond like Ben and burst out laughing, or, you react as Five and scream out calling them for being completely unstable.

“KLAUS WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?” Five yelled, he started to prepare to jump, but as he felt himself moving into it, he instead strode over to Klaus in what looked like he was going to helping him get up but instead kicked him back down.

“Oh, I felt, like going for a bit of a skydiving trip, nice to see my two favorite sib-friends,” he grinned while wiping off any dust. “Ben I’m so glad to see that you care for my well being more than this wheat man.”

Ben had to take a minute to compose himself, and not stop laughing to respond “Klaus you never fail to remind me how much of a disappointment you are.”

“It’s a talent of mine,” he muses, winking at the teacher who’s looked shell shocked, “Anyways this was a fun trip, I’ll explain my conquest down here when I see you both later. I should be on my ways, toodles!” And with that, he waved and walked out the class past the other student who already left, but returned at the sound of the ceiling cracking apart.

 

\---

Klaus swears he didn’t mean to break school property three hours into his first day, it just sort of happened. Essentially, he wanted an out from his boring (and oh so terribly hot) history class, and a way out he found.

While skimming through a reading passage, he lets his mind drift off to how he is 100% sure that his dad might possibly hate all of them with a burning passion that could make hell feel like an ice cube. The only thing that might be hotter than his father’s hatred towards him, was the classroom he was currently imprisoned inside of. Has this teacher ever head of AC? He doubts it. In fact, he could feel his skin melting off, and wanted an excuse to leave.

That, and the ghost of someone’s grandfather, screaming behind him nonstop since the bell rung, was enough to make him want to beeline out of here as soon as his body physically could.

Seeing how the teacher seemed more interested in napping, he figured he could just walk out and leave. But that felt too boring, no he’d rather do something that would get the point established that he didn’t and couldn’t care about what the rules stated.

Naturally, the best way to get this point across was to escape through the ceiling.

Of course, he needed an actual plan for how to escape without drawing too much attention, but he doesn’t give a fuck if any of his classmates have anything to say. Leading to him climbing unto his desk and pushing a ceiling tile back, while people from below him watch while being baffled.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A girl from a few seats down whined while watching him pull himself up.

“Getting out of here, what are you doing?”

“I’m working, on my work, you better get down!” She hissed this at him, gathering more attention of others who were already snickering.

“Or what? Tell the sleep-deprived middle-aged man forced to watch over us? I think he’ll be more upset you woke him up, rather than me ditching.” Klaus retorted, back before pulling his dangly legs through the top.

He stuck his head out quickly, to blow a kiss at the grandpa spirit (who looked quite pissed if he was honest), before pulling the tile back into place and crawling around.

As he hoped, the ceiling was much cooler than the class he dubbed ‘hotter than dad’s fury.’ What he didn’t factor in was the ceiling was ply and would most definitely break at some point if he kept crawling around inside. He noticed three things while fumbling around:

1\. It’s really fucking dark.   
2\. There’s pipes and wire everywhere for him to trip on   
3\. He could hear any conversation of anyone underneath him.

Overall, he was comfortable with those three factors. What he didn’t enjoy was the feeling of the tile breaking under his weight. And, before he knew it, he felt his body crashing down to the floor below him.

He heard the unintelligible screaming of Five with Ben laughing hysterically, so he assumed he was asking of why Klaus decided to take a vacation to his class, via ceiling travel.

Klaus responded with the best flourish and skill, he could muster before exiting and leaving for his next destination.

As he strolled back to his original class (by taking multiple trips up and down staircases for the fun of it), he noticed the bulky yet scrawny body that could only belong to Luther, attempting to act casual in the weight lifting class.

Already he could tell that his boulder brother, did not understand the concept of an average high schoolers strength.

This should be fun for him to watch, history can wait another ten minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been considering making this modern-day, however, I'm still not sure. I think the idea of them using their phones to contact each other, or in case they need to go on a quick brawl would be fun. 
> 
> Anyways, that's it for this chapter! The next one is going to be mostly Luther themed from what I've scraped together so far. I do have plans for it to be a little longer than the first two. Oh, and Vanya will either be in the next one or, the one after. 
> 
> Anyways that's it for now! Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos???? 1,000 hits??? I am absolutely floored and beyond thankful for all of the positive feedback I have gotten so far. Thank you so much to everyone who has left a nice comment, or anything else it means so much to me. 
> 
> So sorry for not updating sooner, I had difficulty coming up with ideas of what to write and how. I was also very busy, but hopefully, I'll be able to be more consistent in the future.

The first two classes of Luther's weren’t complete failures. Diego only pretended not to know him for the first half of class, until he realized he needed a pen and the brunette with a stubborn attitude, he spent all of the class -whispering too refused to give him one. His next following class was roughly as boring and lonely. But he bore through, promising himself that, what was easily going to be his favorite class was next-gym.

In his mind, the one thing that seemed wrong about taking a gym class was the itchy uniform.

He made all the pros and cons of taking the weight lifting class after Vanya told him that anything that might involve him lifting stuff was a terrible idea in a class setting. Did he know his own strength? Only sort of. But, he did know that he could make friends with other people into athletics if he took the course. Did he understand how much an average 14year-old should lift? Absolutely not, but he’d figure it out after watching what everyone else could do.

Luther totally believed that he could act well enough to pull this off, Allison believed otherwise and warned him multiple times.

Allison was right roughly 110% of the time. So per usual, she predicted how badly of a shit show things would turn out to be.

To be fair, Luther was under the impression that bench-pressing 200 pounds were completely normal for the average 14-year-old. Seeing how people stopped to gawk at him, his assumption was wrong.

Luther truly did believe it would be the best way to make friends and learn how he could fit in with people his age. Well, people his age who weren’t crazy and he didn’t live with.

As much as he tried to ignore the insane behavior of his siblings, Luther always wanted to feel involved with them, the only one he felt as if he could trust was Allison, and even than that connection felt weak. In the midst of missions where Five would shout a quick “Nice Job!” he could feel his chest swell with warmth or pride. Luther tried his best often to fit in with them but would get left out for being a stickler for rules. Klaus and Diego would often take turns pointing out how similar he represented cardboard, going far enough to draw another version of him unto any leftover boxes.

Did the teasing from his brothers hurt? Sometimes, but, the knowledge that his existence was enough to bring some humor to them during times where Klaus looked half-dead outweighed any of the negativity with positivity.

Class started as normal as what appeared to be normal besides, the teacher drinking from quite possibly the largest cup of coffee, before noticing the kids beginning to pool into the weight room from the locker rooms.

With a sigh, he got up and began what Luther assumed was the wise words he gave every class.

“Shit here is crazy, half of you don’t know what dumbbell is, but y’ all be lifting a 40 pound one above your head before falling unto your ass”, the possibly qualified teacher made sure to emphasize the ‘ass’ part, before taking a minute to look around at the students standing awkwardly.

“There are a few things you should know about me: I’m coach Benard, I’ve been here for 23 years, and out of every class I’ve ever taught half the class drops out cause they can’t handle jackshit.”

For the first time that day, Luther felt what he believed was dread.

“To make sure you all can actually handle this class and aren’t here to just skip the swim unit,” the coach began again, before taking a long sip into the 12-gallon coffee mug, “I’ll be conducting a bench press test. I expect at least 50 pounds out of each of you pathetic shrimp, and if you can’t get that then you know what happens?”

The class looked at each other nervously for a moment, “Your ass,” He started before eyeing out everyone, “is getting moved to team sports with all the weak losers.” He said that part with what Luther assumed was pride, before barking at everyone to get to a bench and prepare to “decide their reality” as Bernard said.

Hopefully, Luther doesn’t need to do much to pass.  
\---

If someone were to tell Vanya that out of all her siblings she was having the best first day, she’d laugh in their face before pulling out a bar graph showing how it’s nearly impossible for her to have things go well for her.

What would be even more of a shocker to her, was that band is the reason she succeeded the most so far.

Band class was the one class she didn’t choose on her own free will, rather, she was convinced after a long (and slightly pitiful) talk into taking it from Ben.

Vanya was easily the shyest out all of them, this made taking the class that, to her, appeared to be about acting competitive and friendly a gigantic nope. She liked being alone, just not lonely.

She attempted to sneak into the violin section, gliding past the other sections before slipping into her seat.

“Hey,” a bold voice calls from the seat next to her. She shifts over and can see that the voice belongs to a brunette with a charismatic charm that seemed to equal her bold voice.

“Are you talking to me?” Vanya remarks back, making eye contact with her. Vanya didn’t like to trust strangers but she seemed to radiate happiness and the confidence Vanya wished she had.

“Yeah, who else?”

“Uhmm the wall?”

She just laughs bigger than her speaking voice “You’re chill. I’m Maddie, what about you?”

“Vanya.”

“Now, that’s an exotic name, getting all Ukrainian on me? Are you Ukrainian?”

Maddie could talk a mile a minute and seemed to have no energy to stop, something different than what Vanya was used to, but that didn’t change how nice she was to talk to.

“I don’t know,” Vanya felt her voice pipe up a little louder than before, attempting to match the enthusiasm Maddie had.

Maddie was about to open her mouth to say something else, before catching someone else in her eye. “Oh, Laurie! Come meet Vanya you’ll love her she’s as sweet as Kelsey!” Maddie waved her other friend over who also talked to Vanya with the respect she hadn’t felt from anyone before.

Maybe she wouldn’t be so lonely after all.

\---

  
Truth be told, Luther still didn’t fully understand how gym was supposed to work. Bernard wasn’t as big of a hardass as Luther anticipated from their first introduction. In fact, he kind of enjoyed his yelling, it reminded him slightly of his at home training.

Luther learned quickly, that as mighty Bernard tried to act, he had one of the kindest hearts. While making everyone line up by last name- Luther stuck in the front with ‘Anderson’ being his pseudonym, Bernard would take the time to greet each student.

“Now here’s my pet pig, I call her Petunia and she’s a real one, lemme tell you” grinning at his phone, showing some of the girls in his class that awed at the photos he displayed.

Luther allowed himself drift off while beginning his turn on the bench press, ignoring the chatter of those around him, typically his training consisted of his sibling's bickering so the noise of others chatting was nearly nothing to him.

“Want some more weight on?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Luther responded to whoever spotted for him, as slipped back into zoning out into his thoughts.

They’d been going at this for a while, and Luther wasn’t quite sure how much he was doing, but it didn’t feel like it couldn’t be anything too much, so he kept going on.

As his partner kept asking if he wanted more weight, Luther noticed the tinge of worry in his voice, and only than realized he’d probably put too much on.

Sitting up at an alarming rate, he glanced around to see many of the people in his class look over his way, some were murmuring and making snide faces, while others just stared in shock. He continued to look around and saw someone jumping from out the window in the corner of his eye.

He wished he could say he was surprised to Klaus jumping like a lunatic to get his attention. Was he covered in plaster? Luther couldn’t seem to get an answer to his question as Klaus was busily shaking his head no, while vigorously moving his hand back in fourth. Luther had enough of a brain to know that meant he had to stop.

“I think I’m good now,” Luther said, preparing to stand up from the bench while a giant figure stood blocking his way.

Why can’t things just be easy?

Coach Bernard peered down unto Luther, still drinking from his fountain sized cup, “Son, the only kids I know to have the ability to lift two hundred that easily are the ones training with me daily. You’re damn scrawny too, are you taking steroids or just really packing it under there?”

“I guess I’m just packing it, all my summer conditioning for the sports season, you understand I’m sure.” Luther tried to laugh it off and play it cool, but he could feel himself starting to get nervous.

“Summer conditioning? For what? The Olympics?”

“No sir, lacrosse season.”

Those seemed to be the magic words, as Bernard lit up upon hearing that. “Lacrosse, huh. Didn’t think some scarecrow-like you could handle having your ass on any field, but hearing you’re going to be on MY field. Well, I’m liking that. If you can play as you lift, your ass better be at varsity.”

Huh? Was that all it took for Luther to not get questioned any longer. “Wait, so I’m good now, right?” he asked one more time for clarification.

“Yeah, I don’t care too much what you just did as long as you don’t injure yourself trying.” Chuckling, Bernard checked his watch, “Oh shit, the bell’s about to ring. PACK IT UP.” He shouted, as kids, out of fear, scrambled to put things out and leave right away. Luther among them.

\-----

Band ended as quickly as it felt like it started, with Vanya walking out with her new friends to her next class feeling better than she had that morning.

She had English next period, and after setting her bags down she checked her phone to see she had two texts waiting for her.

The first, from Maddie, gave a full layout of the cafeteria with arrows pointing specifically where they are going to sit and eat lunch for sixth period.

Smiling, Vanya opened the next one from her family group chat, which was as enjoyable to read.

“Guys, can we all meet up at cracker barrel after today? I’ve heard from Five that Klaus already fucked up, and Klaus is saying Luther fucked up, and Luther is saying Diego is being a jerk, and Diego is complaining that Allison is manipulating people. I’d rather not have us all get expelled from only one day. Xoxo- Ben.”

“It’s only halfway through the day, so why bother sending that now knowing we’re going to have to wait? Also, I’m not manipulating people, I’m just using my assets to my advantage-Allison”

Vanya put her phone away, after skimming more arguments from her siblings. Perhaps by the time school did end her siblings could grow up. But, if she thought of things logically, the possibility of that occurring was almost in the negatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only *slightly* based the gym teacher off my own, I actually really liked my gym teacher, he's laidback but still serious. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Next one is still going to be part of the school day, and I assume you can guess which Hargreeve I'm going to feature it around next. 
> 
> I hope this didn't come out too late, if you'd like to say anything go ahead and comment! 
> 
> Have a good day!! :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this??? An update after how long???? Thanks to anyone who stuck through! So sorry for not updating in almost a month! I wish I had a better excuse than school, but I don't. This one is more of a look into one of the sibling's personalities, rather than school shenanigans. On the bright side, I already have a good idea of what the next few chapters may look like so hopefully those will update much quicker! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

After watching Gone With The Wind and High School Musical, Allison at age seven was set on what she wanted her next 15 years in life to look like.

She was absolutely mesmerized on how realistic each character on screen seemed, to the point she could do a dramatic reenactment of either movie for any sibling willing to humor her at that moment. When she was stricken by how much she loved the world of entertainment, the first thing she could think of doing was to create nearly a book-length description of her life goals, writing down her desires to relive every moment she saw or read in her scarce amount of free time. The small notes she jotted down slowly morphed into a list, which made its way into being rewritten into a pocket-sized journal that was brimming with every last dream she had.

Her first was to relive high school musical. Yet after months of training and working to fine tune her power, she had her first reality check that school was better to be dreamt of that to attend for someone like her.

As the years of her childhood went on, Allison began to spend less time writing out her future plans and more time crossing out her old ones filled with childish naivety. At one point she finally accepted she would never have the opportunity to be an actress, or, see the coral reefs and she closed the worn-out notebook for it to forgotten.

Allison never even considered readdressing the list until a few weeks prior when her father took the time to announce his new experiment of forming each of them to learn how to blend into society. She heard the hushed whispers from her siblings, and the quiet protests from Diego on how they didn’t need to fit, they were fine being superheroes forever. Luther and Vanya only nodded along to their fathers' request. Allison noticed how around their father the pair seemed to lose any personality they had and became shells of the people they were.

Klaus and herself had entirely different reactions than everyone else in the room. The two glanced at each other, practically reading one another's minds, before grinning and making a dash up the stairs and away from the protests of Reginald who they could hear demanding they had to stay and listen. Oh well.

After the two of them scrambled into Alison's room, Klaus slammed the door with as much force as he could, before promptly laying on the ground cackling.

Grinning, Allison fell unto her bed letting out a loud exhale “I think dad has officially lost it- us out in there in the world not acting as vigilantes, the world has officially been inverted.”

“Don’t get all hopefully yet”, Klaus replied spread out on her carpet “For all you know, it could be some private religious school where we get beaten by rulers on the daily”

She took the nearest pillow and chucked it at his face “If that’s the only way to temporarily escape without feeling his constant stare down my back than so be it”  
Klaus pushed the pillow off his face and tucked it under his head, turning to face his sister. Before he got the chance to make a face back to her, his gaze shifted down to under her bed were scraps of mystery and out clothing could be made out.

Grinning, he stuck his arm underneath and rummaged at the nearest items he could “Alli, I never knew you were hiding good treasure from all of us under here”, he pulled out an old feathered hot pink boa scarf from their childhood.

“That’s from when I wanted to desperately be like Sharpay, remember? You used to pretend to be the brother with me.” Allison rolled her eyes at Klaus draping the scarf around his neck and posing for invisible cameras.

Allison sat up and watched Klaus pull out more trinkets and other old items from their youth they could laugh at. Old toys and dresses were scattered across her floor among a variety of other things. Eventually, Klaus’s hand made its way to far back and scraped across the spine of an old journal.

“Alli, what more secrets could be hiding in here?” Smirking, he opened up to the first page, but as soon as his final exploration began, it was ended at the sound of harsh knocking on her bedroom door.

Klaus stood up to open the door but attempted to shut it upon seeing Luther standing outside stiffly. Luth simply stuck his hand out glanced at the two of them.“Dad wants me to call you to his office Klaus”, Klaus seemed to want to say something back but was interrupted again by Allison clearing her throat.

“Thanks, Luther, can you give him one minute?” Allison smiled at Luther brightly, and he quickly nodded and stood outside waiting for the two of them to exit.

“I don’t understand how you can be so nice to someone so unbearable” Klaus sighed, earning a kick from Allison.

Frowning, “Sure he’s a bit of a bore, but he really is nice and caring. He just has a different way of showing it. He’s our brother, after all, I’m not going to pretend to hate him like the rest of you do, just grow up.” Allison ended it there, ignoring the stuttering from Klaus and showed him the way out. Klaus huffed out of protest, before sticking his tongue out and walking gloomily down the hall to their dads' office with Luther. Before they fully were out of view, Luther turned back once towards Allison and she gladly waved at him, earning a sly smile in return.

Once she saw them turn down the hall, she grabbed the worn out book and reviewed everything she had listed down. So much of it was filled with her old stories she had written out for herself, and just reading them made her heart and chest feel tight with nostalgia. Maybe she couldn’t buy a unicorn or eat ice cream on Mars, as she explained in details at some point. She could still live up to many of the hopes she had before. Little things, like making a friend outside of her siblings, or creating notecards, could be viewed as a simple part of life but they were nothing she was able to experience in her life.

That was up until now.

With a list of childhood dreams in one pocket of her overall shorts and her fingers crossed in the other, was how Allison Hargreeves strolled into her first day. After departing her siblings for the day, with a promise to not stir any trouble, she nearly skipped her way to class out of pure excitement.

And although the day may only be halfway done, she sat next to friends in her acting class who twenty minutes earlier were strangers. The only downside was Ben sitting across the room, glaring at her each time he noticed her leaning over to whisper into someone's ear. Allison ignored her brother's worried face and feel into the emotions she was feeling. She felt the start of something new growing and bubbling inside of her. She loved being able to meet new people and feeling like the front runner of everything. She craved more of their attention and love and her desperation kept growing unchecked and she felt as if she was bathing in stardom she never had until then.

Everything was going exactly how she dreamt of her perfect first day. And for a moment it lasted.

The moment class ended, Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side away from the view of any peers. “Hey Alli, you aren’t rumoring all these people into liking you right?” She could tell in his desperate eyes that he hoped her answer would be no and they could move one. She broke eye contact with him and forced herself to answer truthfully.

Allison was an artist at rumors and bending the truth, but she never would outright lie to anyone-especially to her own brother.

“Yes, but it’s not what you think”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Allison is someone who once they have a set idea of what their goals are they will do almost anything to achieve those outcomes they want. I tried to give a bit of a look into Allison's past and personality here. I have rational reasoning as to why she decides to use her powers, but that will be reviewed later. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry if the ending feels a bit rushed. The next chapter will be back to the usual wild stunts that seem to follow our poor umbrella kids everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that so far. If you have any thoughts or suggestions, go ahead and leave a comment! Kudos and opinions are always appreciated. 
> 
> Also, I do plan on making Klaus that bitch, just not sure how to yet.


End file.
